Last Christmas
by Cami Sky
Summary: Xmas Serie. Las Navidades pasadas Ino Yamanaka había cometido el peor error de su vida al darle su corazón a un idiota que lo había lanzado por la ventana al día siguiente. Este año, para ahorrase las lágrimas, se lo había dado a un vago muy especial. Y que al idiota se lo llevase el viento.


¡Hola a todos!

Mi estar de regreso. He pasado demasiado tiempo sin escribir un fic sobre Naruto... y no saben como extrañaba sentarme a escribir. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me mandaban PM preguntando cuando volvía con alguna historia, gracias a ellos estoy de regreso. Tal parece ser que mi musa trabaja mejor bajo presión. El resumen general de mi vida es que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y con mis clases de chino.

Además de estar un tantito deprimida porque se terminó el manga y el final fue una completa tontería. Está de más decir que no he quedado conforme con la bazofia que llaman el capítulo final de una historia de más de diez años, miles de recuerdos, enseñandas e ilusiones. Esa "cosa" es una decepción absoluta; más alla de los pairings oficiales y tal, lo que más me disgusta del final es la involución que sufrieron muchos personajes.

Como fan del NaruSaku, yo pretendo ignorar por completo el final.

¡Al diablo el capítulo 700!

Para mi, sea "cosa" nunca existió.

Pero vamos a lo que yo venía el día (o noche) de hoy.

El fic.

Empezamos el mes de la Navidad y, como esta es mi festividad favorita, he decidido hacer una serie de one-shots tomando como base el espíritu navideño. No se si lo sabreís, pero yo adoro la Navidad. Cada one-shot está inspirado en una canción de Navidad, no necesariamente un villancico pero si canciones ambientadas en la temporada navideña, que es, ademas, la que le da el título a cada uno de los fics... y lo que escucho mientras escribo. Como planeo que sean varios shots, todos van a ir bajo el rótulo de "Xmas Serie". Así que ya sabeís, si veís por ahi que pongo "Xmas Serie" es porque es un one-shot de esta serie inspirada en canciones.

Este es el primero de todos y está inspirada en la canción de George Michael "Last Christmas". Para este fic, estuve escuchando tanto las versiones de Wham! como las de Glee, así que, si quereís, ponedlas mientras leen. Debo decir que es de mis canciones favoritas para escuchar este mes, ando cantándola en la calle mientras voy caminando o tarareando la melodía.

Es que la letra tiene un no-se-que que me encanta.

**Last Christmas **

El fuego crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea del hogar de los Uzumaki. El enorme árbol de Navidad ocupaba un lugar preferencial en medio del salón, rodeado de una pequeña montaña de regalos de diversos tamaños y colores esperando ser abiertos. Las luces doradas del árbol titilaban alegremente, dándole un aspecto casi mágico al lugar; el muérdago que colgaba del techo prometía una velada divertida. El ruido de las conversaciones y risas opacaba por momentos la música que ambientaba el lugar.

Una reunión navideña en toda regla, según palabras de Ino Yamanaka.

La noche transcurría de forma brillante; el champán y el ponche eran distribuidos generosamente entre las personas que se encontraban allí, mientras la comida era la delicia de los que estaban cerca de las bandejas dispuestas en varias mesas. El grupo de amigos reunidos después de mucho tiempo, compartiendo anécdotas, bromas y juegos; tal como cuando eran adolescentes. La vida adulta se había encargado de separarlos poco a poco pero, una vez al año, en la casa Uzumaki, se congregaban todos a festejar su amistad.

Definitivamente, Naruto y Sakura si sabían cómo organizar una fiesta.

Era una lástima que ella no estuviese de buen humor como para una celebración.

Y todo por culpa de él.

Las Navidades pasadas había cometido un error. Le había entregado su corazón a un idiota que lo había arrojado por la ventana al día siguiente de la fiesta.

¿Alguien podía culparla por caer bajo el hechizo de Sasuke Uchiha?

Mucho más alto que ella, musculoso, de sedoso cabello negro brillante, profundos ojos oscuros, una sonrisa ladeada que le quitaba la respiración… era todo lo que había estado buscando en un hombre y mucho más. Un sentido del humor picante, respuestas exactas e ingeniosas, capaz de volverla loca con una sola frase.

Habían sido algunos meses en que el pelinegro la había colmado de atenciones. Restaurantes, citas, cine, detalles… creyó, ingenuamente, que él estaba verdaderamente interesado en ella.

El año pasado, justo en la fiesta de Navidad, se había rendido a su encanto. Le había comprado un obsequio, unos gemelos de oro que sabía que él quería, con una nota diciendo un "te amo" que había salido desde el fondo de su corazón. Toda la noche la había pasado a su lado, riendo, coqueteando… esperando, anhelante, el momento en que pudiera decirle esas mismas palabras en persona y no por medio de un papel. Pasadas las doce, después de las felicitaciones y abrazos, habían ido juntos a un hotel donde ella se entregó por completo. Donde creyó haber hallado al amor de su vida.

Solo para encontrarlo la tarde siguiente en un centro comercial con otra chica bajo el brazo… una chica que le había sido presentada como su prometida.

Había sido una estúpida.

Recorrió a todos los presentes con la mirada. No tenía muchas ganas de encontrárselo a él, con su retorcida alma de hielo, del brazo de su, ahora, esposa.

Este año definitivamente iba a salvarse de las lágrimas.

Lo encontró del otro lado del salón, con sus ojos negros clavados en ella. Analizándola. La sonrisa burlona que antes la había encandilado, adornaba su rostro y sabía, desde el fondo de su corazón, que el Uchiha se estaba burlando de ella.

Crispó sus manos. No iba a darle el gusto de salirse con la suya y hacerla sentir desdichada.

Ahora había encontrado un nuevo amor y no iba a ser engañada nuevamente.

Shikamaru era, definitivamente, el hombre más maravilloso que existía.

Cruzó el salón; repleto de jóvenes brindando, comiendo, charlando y divirtiéndose; hacia el grupo que formaban la pareja Uzumaki y su novio. Este año había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida al aceptar una primera cita con el Nara.

Sakura la recibió con una enorme sonrisa cuando se unió a la conversación, llevando una copa de champán en la mano. A pesar de todas las bromas, del humor negro que a veces tenía, la frentona era su mejor amiga y estaba muy feliz por el matrimonio exitoso que tenía con el Uzumaki. Le dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida, mientras su novio la abraza por la cintura.

Qué bien se sentía poder llamar a Shikamaru Nara como de su propiedad.

Trató de prestar atención a las bromas que contaba Naruto sobre la última borrachera de Jiraiya y Tsunade, pero sus ojos la traicionaban al buscar, de forma inconsciente, al pelinegro que le había roto el corazón el año pasado. No podía creer que hubiese tenido la desfachatez de fingir no reconocerla al inicio de la velada y sorprenderse al saber que había alguien ocupando su corazón. Pero más la había sorprendido su cinismo al presentarle a su esposa, como si no lo hubiese hecho justo un año antes y después de haber pasado una noche juntos.

Nunca debió confiar en él.

Se acercó más a Shikamaru, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Vio a sus anfitriones, Naruto y Sakura, discutir quien tenía más problemas con el alcohol; si el padrino del rubio o la madrina de la pelirosa. Soltó una carcajada, captando la atención de las tres personas alrededor suyo. La pelirosa se ruborizó; malinterpretando la causa de las risas de su rubia amiga, creyendo que se burlaba de ella, antes de estallar en carcajadas por su propia cuenta.

En medio de las risas, Naruto la vio a los ojos directamente. En sus orbes azules como el cielo pudo leer una pregunta silenciosa, queriendo saber cómo se sentía. Sonrió con ternura. Nunca pensó que el esposo de su mejor amiga fuera tan perspicaz como haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado entre el pelinegro y ella.

Era un gran amigo.

Le guiñó un ojo al rubio y sonrió aún más que antes, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Que no le afectaba en nada. El hombre relajó la mandíbula, que había mantenido levemente apretada, y esbozó una de sus características sonrisas capaces de desarmar a cualquiera.

Sakura se había sacado la lotería con este hombre.

Y ella había ganado un premio bastante bueno al darse una oportunidad con Shikamaru.

Las Navidades pasadas había cometido el peor error de su vida al darle su corazón a un idiota que lo había lanzado por la ventana al día siguiente. Este año, para ahorrase las lágrimas, se lo había dado a alguien muy especial.

Y que al idiota se lo llevase el viento.

* * *

><p>Colorín colorado, la historia se ha terminado.<p>

Estar tanto tiempo sin escribir si que pasa factura... ando medio oxidada.

¿Que os ha parecido?

Quise empezar con un ShikaIno porque es mis parejas favoritas y porque siento que Kishi fue muy injusto con ellos. ¡Por un mundo con más ShikaIno! A mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que la problemática y el vago harían una gran pareja juntos. Un NaruSaku implícito tampoco cae mal. Y es que he decidido que ni Kishimoto, ni la Shonen ni nadie me va a hacer cambiar de parecer. Para mí, esta fue, es y será la pareja por excelencia de este fandom. ¿Habeís notado que soy algo terca?

¿Estaís con animos de dejarme un review?

¡Hasta otro fic!

Besos de frutillas confitadas

Cami Sky


End file.
